Naruto Nine tailed Demon Lord
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: Adopted by YinShadow
1. Chapter 1

1"**Divine being/ summon" speak**

"_**divine being" thought**_

"Speak"

"_thought"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES*

summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

Naruto Fox Demon Lord

Chapter 1 Kami's meeting

**"Okay Demon Lords I have something to ask you" **Kami said bringing order to her courtroom.Shukaku being the impatient demon lord asked **"Why did you call this meeting Kami-sama?". **Kami sighed and replied "**I am going to do a test of the humans trust and will power and it involves you."** before anyone could ask she continued **"In the next year you 10 will be put into a human vessel I have chosen that would best suit you. And before any of you object I am doing this because you have become spoiled and think you are god this isn't your punishment but a chance to redeem yourself. If you want that chance speak now"** Kami smiled as all 10 demon Lords spoke. She started again **"Good but there are some rules. First, you are not to try and take control of your vessel. Second, You are only to give your vessel your demonic chakra on 2 conditions. The first condition is that if your vessel has a near death experience, you are to start giving your vessel a small part of the chakra on their birthday. The second condition is if they are protecting someone precious to them. Finally the day they have that near death experience is the only time you can ask them to try and remove the seal."** Seeing Shukaku's smile **"And if they do decide to remove the seal you are to turn them into a demon and take them to the School where they will learn the required things to take your spot** **an-"** Kami said but was interrupted when the demon lords yelled at once **"what are you talking about we aren't going to give up our position"**. Kami then replied **"this is what I mean in you have a become spoiled, it is time for you to pass the baton to the next generation. And we can do this two ways peacefully or I can force you"** all the demon lords scared about their lives agreed but Kyuubi and Dawn the other Nine tailed Fox had a exception **"we will do it but on one condition"** Kami smiled and asked **"what is it"**. She was responded with **"we will do it if our vessel's love each other so that we will still be together even though we aren't together"** Kami giggled and said **"okay I will allow this"** she then clapped her hands and 10 baby carriages appeared each showing a different baby and a name tag under them the name tags read from left to right "Naruto Nazumaki, Sakura Haruno, Gaara no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Arubume, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten Araea (her made up name for my ff's), Sasuke Uchiha." Kami then said proudly **"these will be the vessels that will be used I will tell you which one you got. Kyuubi you get Nazumaki, Shukaku gets Gaara, Ragnarok (a demon dragon) gets the Uchiha, Dawn you have Hinata, Polly you get Ino, Gobi gets Kiba, Nibi gets Sakura, Sneegle (Mantis demon lord) gets Shino, Hermine (4 tailed Unicorn) gets Tenten, and finally Ginny (5 tailed weasel) gets Temari"** Kami said.

**Time skip 5 years in Konoha **

Naruto Uzumaki, TenTen Araea, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Arubume, and even the last Uchiha Sasuke were running for their lives from a large mob of ninja and civilians want to kill them. They took a wrong turn to find that they were cornered in an alley. Naruto said fearfully "What... what did we ever do to deserve this" only to get responses like "SHUT UP DEMON BRAT" and "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE DEMONS". Sasuke trying to bargain him and his friends way out said stuttering "I-I-if you lay a finger on me or my friends I will swear that the Uchiha clan will kill you all". This only got laughter from the mob as they got closer revealing their array of weapons ranging from broken bottles to katanas. Naruto deciding that if he was going to die he would die fighting. He got into a stance to get ready to fight and said "if you want to get to my friends you have to go through me" and by saying this it caused Kyuubi to pour a little demonic chakra into the boy to help him fight. The other kids got next to Naruto and got into their own taijutsu stance ranging from the Hyuuga gentle fist to goken styles. The demon lords inside of the kids put a little of their chakra into their vessel to keep them safe. The mob laughed loudly and then attacked them with the intent of killing them. When all was lost a large man went to see what all the racket was about to see the crowd attack the kids. He turned and yelled "Ayame run to the Hokage tower as fast as you can and get him here and tell them that there is a mob attacking some children". He yelled at the crowd "Stop it why are you attacking those poor children". The crowd yelled back "THEY AREN'T CHILDREN THEY ARE DEMONS" and went back to attack the children. They were only stopped when they heard a cry saying "**EARTH STYLE: DOME OF PROTECTION" **and suddenly the children were protected by a the earth as it rose up as to protect the children. The Hokage Sarutobi said with great displeasure "you all are scum. You will be put on trial for attempted murder of 8 children and you have bought yourself's a trip to a interrogation from Anko, Ibiku (spell check plz) and Myself". He then with a large group of Anbu grab the children and take them to the hospital.

**In the children's mindscape**

(please note since all the children were together when attacked they will me the demons together)

The children looked around to a sewer like place and they also heard voices calling from the same point saying **"Children come to our voices quickly"** the children ran to where they heard the voices to find 8 cages but oddly enough each child was somehow drawn to the cage of their demon tenant. The demons sighed and said **"children do you know why you are hated". **And of course the kids said "no". The demons started again **"it is because of us we are demon lords that live inside of you, and right know you have two choices you can try to survive on your own and our ability's or you can take the paper that says "seal" on the cage and remove it and we will make you strong enough to survive"** The kids looked at each other and then reached up and pulled off the seals making the demon chakra rush into them making them full demons.

**At the hospital with the kids**

All the kids started to have weird body movements and when the doctors checked them they found out that the kids had changed. For Naruto and Hinata who were close they had grown Fox-like ears and fox tails. Sasuke's skin started to harden over and turn like dragon scales but it was still human skin, he also had a dragon tail grow out of his but. For Ino she had started growing feathers along her arms and a bird tail. Sakura had grown 2 cat ears and a cat tail. Kiba's nails grew longer along with his fangs he grew a wolf like tail and wolf ears. Tenten grew a tail similar to that of a horses and on her forehead a horn started to grow. Shino's changes were the freakiest his forearms had grown scythe like blades along the bottom. Sarutobi shocked heard an angelic voice explaining something to him about the children he turn to see a god. Well a goddess to be exact. "Kami-sama why are you here" Sarutobi asked. **"I am here to tell you that the kids will be leaving for a school where they will learn to take the throne from the current demon lords."** Sarutobi asks shocked "WHAT. YOU CAN'T WHAT WILL I TELL THE COUNCIL". Kami giggled and said **"Sarutobi I will tell them what will happen, they will be back on the day of the graduation exams"**

**In Suna**

Gaara and his sister had just went threw some weird changes. Gaara had raccoon dog ears and a large tail behind his back. Temari had gotten a tail and weasel ears. She was currently giggling at her brother who when asked her what was so funny she just ruffled his hair (her being older by 2 years and taller) and said "you just look so cute." Gaara growled at her but before he could do anything a goddess appeared with 8 other children with changes similar to theirs but for different animals. The goddess said to the two sand siblings **"come with me children"** and they did. The next thing they knew they were at a large school. **"Children welcome to your new home for the next 7 years"** Kami said then left

**END**

**tell me how you liked it and if I should continue or not and also NO FLAMING I will take constructive criticism** **but no flames**

**next time**

**The School**


	2. The School

1"**Divine being/ summon" speak**

"_**divine being" thought**_

"Speak"

"_thought"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES*

summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

Also I would like to tell you the ages of everyone. Temari is 7 and everyone else is 5

Naruto Fox Demon Lord

Chapter 2 School

Kami came back quickly as the kids were confused and said **"I forgot. I need to take you to the headmaster to get you enrolled"** then motioned for the kids to follow her. She took them to a building. Inside there was a demon woman who was busy doing paperwork when she saw Kami she said "Im sorry Kami-Sama I didn't see you there. What do We owe this great Honor" and then bowed. Kami said **"I'm here to enroll these 10 children."** before The women could ask Kami said **"they are going to be the Next Demon lords."** the women quickly hit a button on her desk which called the headmaster in. "Kara why did you call me" The headmaster asked before seeing Kami and the Children "Kami-sama what do we owe this great honor". Kami repeated what she said earlier. **"I trust that these children will be treated with the proper respect."** Kami then said and then left after getting nod from the headmaster. "Okay. Lords follow me" The headmaster said starting to walk outside with the kids. "I'm going to give you a tour of the grounds" he said showing the children the 9 Dorms. "Each dorm is for a different demon, Fox, Dragon, Mantis, Unicorn, Bird, Wolf, Cat, Racoon-dog, and weasel. You are the Leader of the dorm for your respective demon. But you will not be staying in those dorms you will be staying in the demon Lord Dorms." the headmaster said. They kept following him till they saw a huge dorm that had 5 floors. The headmaster told the kids after opening the door "there are 5 floors each one holds two demons. On the first floor there is Shukaku and Ginny, will those two find there room and get settled in." Gaara and Temari did so and found there rooms like able (I'll tell what each room looks like at end). Once the group went upstairs the headmaster continued "On this floor Nibi and Ragnarok. Those two go to your rooms" Sasuke and Sakura went. The next floor contained Sneegle and Hermine. The 4th floor had Gobi and Polly. The top Floor Contained the Kitsunes. The group got settled in and was called to the front by the headmaster. "I have a quick announcement you have noticed in your room a closet. In that closet is the school uniform you will wear it at all times while you are in your room. All students have some. Yours are different thought because if you notice on the Left sleeve you will find a badge with the face of your respective demon. This signifies that you are the next demon lord for your said demon. The other student's rank are shown on their left arm by a badge showing how much power. You will read this in the copy of the "Rank of Demon" book I am about to give you." he proceeded to give each of them a book then continued. "That is all for now you will not start your class till next week. Sometime soon you will be visited by some high ranked students that will help you with the Demon Lord information. When you are not with them you are to be with your demon training with them. I will see you soon" Then left.

The kids all went back to their rooms. When Naruto and Hinata got to their room they realized something they hadn't. Their room was combined. They panicked. Kyuubi and Dawn then Materialized in a puff of smoke in front of them and said **"calm down. There is a reason why your room is connected and Kami probally didn't mention."** Hearing this Naruto and Hinata asked simultaneously "What?". Dawn giggled and said **"Well I hate to tell you but you two since you are the vessels of the own demon lords to be married, well are married"** Naruto and Hinata screamed "WHAT?" only to be settled down by Kyuubi **"Because of the fact that you two contain us you could only be together with the person that has the demon we are married to. That means if you two ever tried to be with someone else they would die. We didn't see this coming. I'm sorry if this is a problem"**. He was met by a sound of the two vessels fainting at the same time. When they woke up they said "So we have to be together.". Getting a head nod from both of the demons. Hinata said "well at least its not so bad we could have been stuck with some one who wouldn't like us anyway.". Naruto agreed and said "And I guess have such a cute girl as a wife isn't so bad" then kissed her on the cheek. The two X-demon lords smiled and said **"okay before we go any further we have to tell you something."** Dawn stopped here and Kyuubi continued **"Naruto I will be teaching you how to use a sword and when you are ready I will give you my sword."** reveals his sword (if need image this Zabuza's but with a Chibi Kyuubi at the hilt with 9 tails connecting the sword to the hilt) then stopped signaling for Dawn to start **"And Hinata I will be teaching your how to use the Tonfa and Bao you will also get mine"** reveals tonfa (think Theo's from Power ranger jungle fury for Tonfa and Lilly's from same show for Boa (also give me proper spelling for that staff)) then continued **"before you ask the tonfa combine to make the Bao"** demonstrating what she meant. Kyuubi then said **"but for now you will both sign the Fox Summoning contract" **Kyuubi then held out his hand and a large scroll came out. **"To sign it draw some blood and sign your name on the scroll. After you do that get some rest"** Dawn explained. The kids did so and there was a flash of light. When it cleared Hinata and Naruto were on the ground unconscious. Kyuubi and Dawn Chuckled and put the Kids on the King Sized bed next to each other then went back to the kids mindscape. All of the other Demon Lords in Training (I guess you could call them that) had experienced the same thing.

**Naruto & Hinata Mindscape**

Naruto and Hinata found themselfs in a room with 2 couches. They wondered where they were. When they started to look around Kyuubi and Dawn appeared and took a couch then said **"Kits please come sit down and let us explain some things"** the kids looked at each other and then went and sat down on a couch opposite of the two X-Demon lords. Kyuubi then started **"This is your mindscape a place where we can train you in your weapon and other things faster because while you are in here time is slowed down. And also we will always train together so that means you must always fall asleep touching. Currently you are sleeping next to each other from exhaustion. We will start training in a while but first we want to explain some things to you."** Kyuubi stopped and Dawn took up where he left off** "First of all your last names are no longer Hyuuga or Nazumaki. Your last name is now no Kitsune that makes your names now Naruto no Kitsune and Hinata no Kitsune. Secondly, in 7 years you will leave here to complete the last part of your training which will take place back in Konoha. There you will become ninja and spend time training there till you reach the age of 14 or have 2 willing followers. Lastly, when you do leave here you will be given a bracelet with 9 gems on it. The gems with glow when you come close to or in contact with another demon so you know. Also depending on which gem glows it will tell which demon house it is from. The bracelets also have another purpose. When you channel some demon chakra and focus on which demon you want. You can talk to the demon so you all may keep in touch."** Dawn stopped and Kyuubi started again **"now that the small talk is over we will start training"** the 4 got up and the couches moved away and they found themselves in a dojo. Kyuubi tossed naruto a wooden sword similar to that of his. Dawn tossed Hinata fake versions of a tonfa.

**End**

**I hoped you like this chapter and now for the room descriptions**

**the room designs are the same a dresser and a bed. Only difference is that each room has something special. Gaara's room has sand floor. Temari's room has many battle fans. Shino's has a bug hive. Kiba's is like a forest. Ino's has a Nest Like bed and has flowers. Tenten's has many types of weapons. Sakura's has things that test agility. Sasuke's is Fire proof and has a large stash of fire jutsu's. Naruto & Hinata's has a Living room and a bathroom for themselfs. Also each room has a seal over the door that restricts demons unless they are allowed in.**

**Here's the** **uniform (for demon lords=/ \)**

**Male: Black pants each one made to allow the tails out if said demon has some, Fireproof in Ragnarok's case(everything in that case is fireproof). Shirt is a colored short-sleeve and in Ragnarok's case two wing holes. The color depends on which demon they are. Jacket a jacket to go over the shirt on the left shoulder shows the rank /demon face**\ **and also has 2 wing holes for Dragon Demons. They don't wear shoes for the fact of their feet are clawed. Undergarments WHAT DO YOU THINK. **

**Female: they have black miniskirts on with black shorts underneath. Undergarments WHAT DO YOU THINK. Shirt they have the same thing as the boys. Jacket same as boys with the exception of the fact they can attach a picture of the boy they are dating/married with on the right arm.**

**Both: on the legging they have something to hold their sword or any weapon that can me drawn from the hip.**

**Here's the ranking** **system for Kitsunes (if red Kyuubi. If Purple Dawn)**

**1,2,3 tail: kit**

**4,5 tail: Junior Council**

**6,7 tail: council Member**

**8 tail: Council head**

**9 tail: Demon Lord Supervisor**

**highest ranking from each group helps the in training of the Demon Lords-in-training**

**For Racoon-Dogs (shikaku's group)**

**25% fill sand: In training (if the badge has x% of the badge filled up it says how far they are**

**50% filled: Junior Council**

**75% filled: Council**

**100%: Council head**

**100% with a tail: Supervisor**

**most of the group has the same thing but with tails with exception of Nibi, Ragnarok, Hermine, and Sneegle**

**Sneegle's**

**½ claw: In training**

**1 claw: Junior Council**

**1½ claw: Council**

**2 claws: Council head**

**2 claws and head: Supervisor**

**Nibi**

**1/4 tail: Kitten**

**½ tail: junior council**

**1 tail: Council**

**1 3/4 tail: Council head**

**2 tail: supervisor**

**Hermine**

**1 tail: youngling**

**2 tail: Junior Council**

**3 tail: Council**

**4 tail: Council head**

**4 tail and horn: supervisor **

**Ragnarok**

**small fire: Hatchling**

**medium fire: Junior council**

**large fire: Council**

**large fire 1 wing: Council Head**

**large fire 2 wings: supervisor**


	3. Meet the Supervisors

1"**Divine being/ summon" speak**

"_**divine being" thought**_

"Speak"

"_thought"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES*

summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

Naruto Fox Demon Lord

Chapter 3 Meeting the Supervisors

**Front Door Demon Lord Dorms** **6 a.m.**

The New Demon Lords where woken up by the headmaster coming into the dorm and banging on their doors telling them to "Come to the front door to meet your Supervisor **(AN: the supervisors are there to help the new demon lords and to keep the fights from starting with them, since they are younger the other demons of their house may challenge them for their power.)**." The kids groaned but they all got their uniform on and went to the front. When they had all gotten to the front the Headmaster started again "Good, since you are Younger then most of the other demons, and probally less experienced in fighting, I have went and got the strongest from each house to watch over you to keep you safe from the relentless tirades of your own house." The kids nodded and then the headmaster continued "You can tell who's your super visor by the badge on their left shoulder, and I can assure you that these students will not try anything themselves at the chance to take your power. Now I suggest you and your respective supervisor head to your room and get to know each other better." The kids all nod and motion for their supervisor to follow them.

**Top Floor In room 6:15**

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten to their room with their supervisors **(AN: They have two since there is 2 Kitsune Lords)** and had taken a seat when Hinata asked "What are your names." The girl with the badge with purple tails responded first "My name is Rebecca and I will be supervising you Lady Hinata." Next the boy whose badge had red tails replied "My name is **(I forgot the Japanese for it) **Courage and will be supervising Lord Naruto". Next Courage asked them a question "I have 2 questions. Have you talked to the demon whose vessel you are, and also how much have you trained." Rebecca elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glare that would make the Uchiha proud. Hinata giggled while Naruto chuckled before they finally said "Its okay. We have talked to our demon, ano, tenant I guess." Hinata stopped there for Naruto to answer the next question "We trained last night with our tenant in our mindscape.". This got the supervisors attention "What did they teach you?". Rebecca had finally asked. Naruto was the one to answer "They taught us some basics with the weapons they said we were going to use. I am learning Sword skills, and Hinata-chan is learning how to use the tonfa and bo.". Hinata nodded her head affirmatively to show that he was telling the truth to the two unbelieving supervisors. "Wow those weapons can be dangerous in the right hands" Courage said shocked that they were learning weapons at such a young age, hell he hadn't started learning how to use a weapon till he was a rank 3 and that was 6 years ago. Hinata asked "So when will we start learning?", wanting to get started as soon as possible. Rebecca giggled and said "You're the type to get started right away aren't you Lady Hinata, well you aren't going to start till after next week so that way you can get your bearings and also if you are training with Dawn-sama and Kyuubi-sama you will have enough ability to defend yourself if we are occupied till we can get to you.". Hinata was sad but replied to her "Oh I understand.". The two girls stopped talking when they heard Naruto and Courage arguing about some fact of something. Rebecca asked them "What are you two arguing about" almost demanding it from Courage to tell her. Courage smiled and replied "Oh nothing just some controversy". Then he went back to arguing with Naruto "yeah right brat you're lucky you are the next demon lord or I would wack you so hard it wouldn't be funny.".

**(Authors Note: all the other supervisors will be nameless and are refereed to as his/her supervisor. Give me names in review)**

**Gaara's room 7:00**

Gaara had just gotten to know that his supervisor was strict on what Gaara should do to train for becoming the next Racoon-dog demon lord. "-Inally you should work on your sand control so that way you can control it without even thinking so that way it will be hard for anything to actually hit you without being fast on their feet or with an element that weakens sand." the supervisor had just finished his tirade to find gaara was already controlling his sand and from the look on his face Gaara looked just about ready to send the supervisor out the door quickly and in a lot of pain. The supervisor asked "Gaara are you even paying attention any more". Gaara rose his head to his supervisor and said "What were you saying something I lost interest half way though". This caused his supervisor to growl "You should pay attention like a Demon Lord should". Gaara replied giving a growl of his own "Ya but I'm just a kid". This started an argument between the two. "Demon lord". "Kid". "DEMON LORD" "KID" "DDDEEEMMMOOONNN LLLOOORRRDDD". After this Gaara's voice goes demonic "**I AM A KID**" this caused the supervisor to start to fear as the sand started to swirl around Gaara and it started to attack him. Before he knew what happened he was running out the door with the supervisor of Hermine, Nibi, and Ginny. It seemed that these 4 supervisors have a Demon lord that is a youngling.

**Headmaster's office 8 a.m**

The headmaster chuckled as he saw the so-called best from 4 houses flee out of the Demon Lords dorm looking like they were about to wet themselves. Well at least now he knew that some if not all of the young demon lords don't take crap from anyone or anything. Now he guessed he could at the least let the go to the classes on Monday (**authors note a.k.a AN: right now it is Friday morning)**.

**End**

**I'm sorry I had to end this soon I'm tired and I need ideas.**

**Next chapter The first class and fight**


	4. The classes and the fight

1"**Divine being/ summon" speak**

"_**divine being" thought**_

"Speak"

"_thought"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES*

summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

**also I have the names for all the demon supervisors that have not been mentioned**

**Sasuke's = Ryoku** **(POWER) Kiba's- Dokyou (courage). Sakura= Koneko (Kitten)** **Shino= Rojikku (Logic)** **Gaara= Touji *earth*** **Temari= hebereke (untrustworthy)** **TenTen= Kyuui (peace) and finally Ino= Tei (Air). I need to tell you I have a beta reader whose name is Setsuna's Lover so thank said person for any Improvements after this chapter, and also if you don't like the supervisors name I have this to say. SUE ME MOTHER F***ERS Its my Damn story and they are gone after the beginning of next chapter.** Naruto Fox Demon Lord

Chapter 4 The first class and a fight

**3 days after meeting supervisors**

Naruto and the gang had just gotten woken up by their supervisor who told them it was their first day of school and they better hurry to class, which of said class they rushed to. When they got to the room (and after the intro for them all) they got dirty looks from all of their fellow demon brother/sister/Underlings. This made most of the group on edge and caused them to sit together in the back of the room. The teacher started with this "Okay I expect that since they new demon lords are here they are beginners and the rest of you should help them along because remember this, "The nerd you pick on today, May be the one whose feet you are kissing tommarow." and as such you should do all you can to help them..." the teacher droned on and on about treating your fellow demons with respect and treating the future demon lords with even greater respect for they will be leading you in the future. Later though between classes the gang were their next class together again when 9 senior demon from each house except from Dawn's house came up to their respective future demon lord and said "I don't think you would be worthy to lead so I'm challenging you for rights." making the younger kids fight them due to the fact that they had to accept all challenges being a future demon lord. But before the fights could start 8 of the 10 demon supervisors come and save everyone except Naruto and Hinata. Those two had to fight the older and stronger demon together.

"Back off now or we can't be held responsible for anything that happens" Naruto snapped at the older demon who just laughed and swung a fist at the two. Naruto was able to dodge but didn't and took the blow for Hinata. The older demon laughed and said "When I beat you I'm going to take your little girlfriend and take her as my prized Bitch" then knocked Hinata out. This made Naruto royally pissed off and it caused him to emit large amounts of chakra and 8 more tails made of chakra grew out, also his fangs grew even larger ,his whiskers thickened, and his claws become larger and sharper. He growled at the older demon **"Time you to die" **and swung a fist at the demon. The older demon was so scared of the younger half-demons power he couldn't move and was sliced across the chest from his left shoulder all the way down to his hip.

**With the Headmaster**

The headmaster suddenly felt a large blast of chakra and killer intent and when he looked into his crystal ball he saw where it was coming from, Naruto Namikaze. He hit a button on his desk causing a poof of smoke when it cleared two people where there Rebecca and Courage. The headmaster told them "Get to Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata NOW" leaving no for argument in his tone

**back with the gang**

Rebecca and Courage appeared in a poof of smoke and saw Naruto in a demon like state with 9 tails behind him and standing over the unconscious Hinata. Both of them rushed over to them as Naruto fainted from the use of Kyuubi's chakra and started to calm them down, but from the large blast of chakra that Naruto released every student from every house came rushing into the room. To prevent anything from happening the Headmaster came into the room and ushered everyone back to class before turning to Naruto, Hinata, and their supervisors. "You 4 are to head back to your dorm you aren't going to continue on classes today due to the *clears throat* "incident" that happened here.". Courage and Rebecca then grabbed them and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Later in NaruHina's dorm (that's what I'll call it from now on)**

Naruto and Hinata woke up and saw Rebecca waiting for them. Hinata was the first one to talk "What happened?", Rebecca sighed thankfully and responded to her "There was a fight between Naruto and a older student from the same house and he said or did something that made Naruto so angry that he called upon large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly killed the other student. We got there after the fight he was standing over you protectively and then fainted. That is when we took you here to rest. Also the headmaster said you two will be learning from me for at least 2 months or until Courage is done with his punishment for leaving you two to be attacked by that boy, He at least took the blame for me." Hinata nodded her head and Naruto said "Did I really do all that I don't remember doing anything similar to that?". Rebecca said "Well that may be due to the fact that the chakra you used put you in a blind rage, or that is at least what I think.". Naruto nodded then yawned then fell back asleep on Hinata, who in turn fell asleep on Naruto. Rebecca giggled and left the two to sleep.

**Combined mindscape**

Naruto and Hinata fell asleep to find a very angry Kyuubi and a concerned Dawn who was trying to calm down Kyuubi but to little avail. Kyuubi roared at Naruto **"You stupid little air head don't you know that using to much of my chakra at such a young age would kill you if it hadn't been for me using chakra to protect you vital organs. NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN." **at this point was when Naruto started to cry and went to hide behind Dawn who in turn gave Kyuubi a look saying "stop it now or your going to get it". Kyuubi seeing this look stopped and sighed **"Sorry its just that it was just the time when I had felt fear myself and I'm sorry if I snapped".** Then went over to where Naruto was crying and ruffled his hair like a father would.

**End**

**okay I hope you liked it im sorry if its so short im making the next one longer since there will be a 5-9 year time skip to when they go back to their home village to take the genin exams and get placed on teams, also their will some major problems with the council. As a matter of fact im going to make a short story right here and now showing what Sarutobi is dealing with right now so here we go**

**Sarutobi's problems**

Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today as the council was demanding to know where the "demon brats" where but this time they went to far as they demanded him to tell them where they are or they would take him out of power. He in turn took off his robe revealing his armor. He growled at them with his eyes showing intense rage "If you want to take me out of power I suggest you fight me for the power, **RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, AND IF YOU DON'T I SUGGEST YOUR SHUT YOUR MOUTHS RIGHT NOW I AM THE ONE WITH THE POWER NOT YOU. YOUR PLACE IS TO HELP ME AS ADVISORS NOT ABUSE YOUR POWERS AND IF YOU DOWN LIKE IT I WILL DISBAND THE COUNCIL**." this had in turn shut up most of the council members with the exception of the 3 who wanted to turn the gang into weapons. Danzo the leader told Sarutobi "If you had just let me make them into weapons this would have never of happened. Fugaku and the Haruno clan also agreed to him.

**End**

**Wow it looks like Naruto and the gang aren't the only ones with problems. Okay im ending this now**

**12/27/08 I have gotten a beta reader and from now on the chapters will be better as soon as she accepts my connection bye**


	5. return home

**I have to talk about some things first. First of all this chapter will have a first lemon but you will have to write since I can't write one to save my life I will put (Lemon here) you can review or email me and I will put it in .Also before I start I will give you all a quick outlook of what the gang looks like. Also there is a poll at the bottom. Also i need 10 votes on the poll before i choose**

**Naruto: Now 5'9 wears a pair of pants the same color as kyuubi's fur with a hole for his 7 tails .His chest is covered by a black under armor shirt and a the Kyuubi demon lord jacket. On his back he has a tattoo of Dawn and Kyuubi in their fox form over Naruto and Hinata hugging each other. On his belt line he carries his sword called Heart of Kyuubi (look in previous chapter for picture).**

**Hinata: Now 5'7 wears lavender pants with a hole for her 7 tails. Her chest is covered by a lavender colored under armor that shows off her figure extremely well and over that she wears the Dawn demon lord jacket. On her neck is a mark of a orange 9 tailed fox showing all other foxes that she is the mate of Kyuubi's Son/Vessel/Successor. On her back she has a tattoo the same as of Naruto's. At her waist line are two tonfa which are named the Soul of Dawn (edit from previous chapter)**

**Sasuke: now 5'9 wears a pair of black pants. His chest is covered by a black muscle shirt and the Ragnarok demon lord jacket with two holes in the back for his wings. He carries at his waist line a sword with the part that meets the blade with the hilt is a dragon the blade itself starts out at the Dragon's open mouth and is red to a point and then becomes the color of a normal blade. Its name is Shadow Saber**

**Sakura: is wear the color of her demon lord's gear**

**Ino: wearing gear of her demon lords**

**Gaara: is wearing what he did when he first went to class**

**Rest of the demons: they all are wearing the same gear as their respective demon's color**

**P.S please read all the way through the story. Poll at bottom**

**Naruto Nine tailed Demon lord**

**Chapter 5**

**8 years after Last chapter all kids are 12-13**

Today was their last day at the Demon academy and were now heading home to become ninja in their respective village. Kami was there and was waiting for the kids to finish saying their goodbyes. Once they were done Kami told them while giving them each a bracelet with 10 crystals on them one of ever color for the others demons and also a clear one. **"These crystals will allow you to talk to your other demon lords by touching one of the crystals of their color it will cause their bracelet to light up with your color telling them that you want to talk to them and if they touch your crystal you will be pulled into a pocket dimension to talk to them. If the clear crystal lights up it means that I am calling you for a demon council meeting and you are to report as soon as possible. Now that I have told you that it is time for you to go back to your home."** but before she could send them Naruto asked "Lady Kami may I ask when we will come back here to take our throne." Kami stopped the spell she was about to use and said **"Thank you for reminding me Naruto. You will return to the demon word for your throne when you have become a jounin of your respective village"** and with that she sent them home

**Konoha Hokage's office**

Sarutobi was listening to the council for what seemed like the 1000th time about wanting to know where the demon brats were when suddenly they appeared there. Hiashi saw his daughter and grabbed her by the collar pulling her to him before scolding her "Now young lady you will tell me where you were and you should know to not look like a slut. When we get the clan you will be receiving the Caged bird seal and do the tasks worthy of a scullery maid since you are so weak th--" he was stopped by a claw at his throat. When he looked down he say that the claw was from one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto said in a demonic voice **"You will not speak to my mate in such a manner you asshole." **Hiashi knocked Naruto's hand off of his throat and said "You are not her mate I gave no such blessing and nor will I ever to some demon trash" turns to Hinata "Now Hinata Hyuuga you are to come with me". Hinata said something that shocked everyone "NO father I am not Hinata Hyuuga I am Hinata no Kitsune and I have not relations to you since all you care about is power I have been happily married to Naru-kun for 7 years with the blessing of Lady Kami and you have no right to rescind that marriage" Hiashi angered by this activates his byakugan and goes to slam Hinata in the heart with a gentle fist technique to try and kill her but finds himself with a sword through his gut and shoulder courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke. The council almost shit themselves when they heard Naruto and Sasuke speak in a demonic voice **"You dare try to kill the mate/sister of the new Kyuubi/Ragnarok. If any of you try that again I will not hesitate to kill you"** the other demons with the exception of the Arubume were all going through the same thing with their own clan it would of gone on longer had Sarutobi not had enough and roared out "SILENCE ALL OF YOU." once they were he continued "since apparently Hiashi tried to murder his ex-daughter I feel that the kids will not be safe in their own homes so I am giv-" he was interrupted by Shibi, Shino's mom, "excuse me Hokage-sama but my clan will have no problem with Shino seeing as he is the vessel of the demon that originally gave the Arubume clan their connection with insects." then bowed. Sarutobi nodded to her then continued "Well with exception of Shino the others will get their own apartment that they wi-" again he was interrupted but this time by Hinata and Naruto "Um since we are mates we should really have an apartment that the both of us will live in since we are the demon equivalent of husband and wife" Sarutobi sighed and said "I was already planning on giving you two an apartment to share. Now here is the address and keys to your apartments" writing down on a piece of paper a address and giving the gang minus shino a key and giving all of them a headband and saying "head to the academy tomorrow for your team assignments" and with that the gang and the clans headed home seeing as the time the kids got there was nearly 7 pm and the kids were tired since when Kami transports them it takes a lot of their energy.

**Inside Naruto and Hinata's apartment**

Everyone had grabbed their keys and went into their own apartment to sleep but when Naruto headed to bed he found that Hinata was waiting for him. He got in the king sized bed and started was drifting asleep when Hinata whispers in his ear seductively "I'm not tired" and hearing that Naruto was immediately ready for anything. (insert lemon here)

**Ninja Academy next day**

When the kids got to the academy they found they were nearly an hour early so the got in a group in the back and started talking. Sasuke asked Naruto and Hinata "Hey you two next time you decide to have a little "Fun" please keep it down" causing the two kitsunes to blush and the others to break off laughing. When everyone settled down Naruto said "how about we get Temari and Gaara and talk to them" everyone agreed and hit on their bracelet the two buttons for Gaara and Temari, who immediately responded.

**Pocket Dimension**

When the kids got there they saw both Gaara and Temari had slight rings around their eyes signifying little sleep. Naruto asked "Did you two sleep well" since he didn't really pay attention to their face. Gaara responded in his monotone voice "No the council kept us up all night trying to command us to do things. Did you guys sleep well?" Sasuke answered "We would have had two kitsunes we all know didn't have a little "fun" and forgot to put up a sound barrier jutsu." this time the two blushed even deeper color of red and squeaked out a sorry. The group all laughed but then heard the voice of their teacher talking and went out of their pocket dimension

**Leaf academy**

Iruka was at the front of the room and started calling out names for the teams. "Team one (blah blah blah skipping to team 7) Team 7 Sasuke Ragnarok, Hinata no Kitsune, Naruto no Kitsune. Team 8 Choji akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Arubume, and Sakura Haruno. Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hakate, team 8 has Asuma Sarutobi, and team 10 has Kurenia."

**2 Hours later**

Naruto was just about ready to kill his sensei when he gets to the room seeing as they haven't seen hide nor hair of their sensei yet. Naruto grumbled out "If our sensei isn't here in 5 minutes he will regret it." And just as on cue Kakashi appeared "Sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady acr--". he was interrupted by Naruto's blade nearly slicing his head off. Kakashi ducked under it and said "my first impression is.. Your all insane!!. Roof 5 minutes now". and disappeared with his students doing the same 5 seconds later.

**Roof**

Kakashi told his students "tell me about yourselves you likes, your dislikes, hobbies, and your dream." Hinata asked "Can you go first sensei". Kakashi sighed and said "My name is Kakashi Hakate, my likes I have a lot of same for my dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and my dream never really thought about it." he then pointed to Hinata "ladies first". Hinata nodded and said "my Name is Hinata no Kitsune, my likes are my mate Naru-kun, flowers and the other demon lords, my dislikes are arrogant people and the Hyuuga clan. My hobbies are pressing flowers, cuddling with Naru-kun, and training. My dream for the future well (looks at Naruto and squeaks)". Kakashi thought _"mate I gotta find out about that"_ then pointed to Naruto. Naruto started "my name is Naruto no Kitsune, my likes are **MY** Hinata-hime, the other demon lords, and training. My dislikes are the Hyuuga clan and the Uzumaki clan. My hobbies are training and cuddling with Hinata-hime. My dream is to be the best demon lord ever." Kakashi thought _"great a pair of love birds"_. he then pointed to Sasuke who started. "My name is Sasuke Ragnarok. My likes are the other demon lords, especially a certain one" he was interrupted my Naruto coughing while saying "Temari". Sasuke gave him a glare and continued "and training, my dislikes are pretty much everything else, my hobbies are training, my dream is to be a great demon lord." Kakashi sighed and said "okay tomorrow we meet at training ground 7 at 5 o'clock for a test, and by the way don't eat breakfast… or you'll puke".

**Next morning 8 o'clock**

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were eating a breakfast Hinata made while waiting for their sensei. When they were just about finished Kakashi appeared and said "sorry a black cat" but then was interrupted by Naruto "save it we don't want to hear it". Kakashi sighed and pulled out an alarm clock, 2 bentos and 2 bells "you mission is to take a bell from me before the alarm goes off or you won't get lunch and will be tied to one of three poles behind you while you watch me eat the food you may use any weapon in your arsenal including kunai… so get ready… GO" and before he knew it the three had disappeared into a nearby bush. Sasuke told them "lets rush him together and try to get the bell before he realizes what happens" then told them his plan. Naruto rushed out of the bush with he sword ready he swings low and watches as Kakashi takes it then turns into a log and gets behind Naruto. "you really shouldn't let your enemies get behind you" then forms the tora sign and yellows "konoha forbidden taijutsu 1000 years of pain" and pokes Naruto in the but only for it to poof away and all three of the genin to jump out of the bushes and attack him. He was stuck on the defensive for a long period of time till the alarm rung. Kakashi said "well I'm happy to say that you all pass"

**End**

**now here is the poll**

**i am creating a new story with one of the 5 following crossovers because i have hit a brick wall now**

**Bleach (i know very little about)**

**YuYu Hakashu**

**Dragon ball z**

**Final Fantasy X/X-2**

**Your choice**


	6. Omakes

**Naruto Nine Tailed Demon Lord**

**Short Future Omake**

**THE INCIDENT**

**Also please note I do not own anything in here**

**Please note this may or may not be in the story this is an omake I just had to do**

Naruto was meeting Shinigami, Kami-sama, his mother and for some reason the Yondaime hokage. Naruto Growled fiercely at the Yondaime with Kyuubi behind him also growling and then nearly roared at the man "WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI IN ME". The Yondaime then said "Because Naruto I am you Father, Join me and –"He was then whacked on the nose by Kyuubi with a rolled up newspaper saying "No Bad Boy the author isn't good enough to have a Star Wars line in a Naruto Fanfiction"

**END**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THE DEATH OF MICHAEL JACKSON MAY HIS LEGACY LIVE FOR EVER AND MAY THE THRILLER GIVE YOUR LIFE A SCARE**

**Omake 2 the gang sings**

Naruto and the Gang had just heard about the death of the Great pop star Michael Jackson so they assembled every village together for his funeral. Naruto said a few words "Today we are assembled here today to honor the great man known as Michael Jackson and to do that we have his last words" as Naruto said those last few words music starts and the lyrics go and the gang start to sing along

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller


	7. IMportant

Hello this is Naruto'Kyuubi'Lord and I am asking for some one to be my beta reader for my story and/or stories. To ask simply PM me and tell me why you think I should let you be my beta reader. Please note that if your reasons are not good I will reject you due to the fact that I am trying to improve my quality and also if rush me I will take longer because I am having to work a lot and I have less time to work and that means I will not be able to work at all hours of the day and also I will have 3 polls I need you to help me with I am currently unable to finish my current chapter due to the fact I can't put something that will make it harder for them…. Well I'm not gonna tell you so choose from the following and see which one wins. The polls end if I get 10 votes on a poll choice and I don't get a tie.

Poll 1

On Naruto Nine tailed Demon Lord which of the following villains should be in my latest chapter

Venom: A spider Demon

10 Psycho Demons. I'll explain the Psycho demons are demons that are exact opposites of the Demon Lords/Ladies and are pure evil (personally I'm leaning towards this)

Maligore: A lava Demon

2ND poll same story. Should the gang end up fighting the villain in the previous poll more than once

Yes

no

3rd poll same story: Should I throw in a cross over from an anime or another story

Yes (please provide anime/story in poll choice)

no


	8. Special announcement all must see

**Naruto Demon Lords Special announcement**

**Attention: to all of my valued readers I have hit a snag in the process and am currently unable to keep going so I am sorry to say that I won't be updating this soon. But to make up for it you my loyal fans can help me in one way so grab your keyboard and pay attention. I am currently looking for lemons for chapter 5 between Naruto and Hinata. I am also looking for one between Sakura and Gaara, Sasuke and Temari, and finally Kiba and Tenten. If you have the skill you can right message me on which one and I will give u the location it will happen and the chapter it's in along with a preview of said chapter. Also I am Currently Thinking about starting a new story and I need help on a crossover idea send me the idea and ill give you the credit while I write it. Finally I have taken up Dracohalo's Challenge and working on it.**

**This is my last announcement. I am putting up a poll saying which of the stories in order of popularity which I should work on the most till I have enough inspiration to continue working on this story I hope you understand and u all have Great Day Goodbye**


	9. SORRY ALL

Hey everyone its Lunar-Wolf-Warrior and I have a poll I want everyone to answer on my page. Its about a new idea for my newest Crossover Idea I need your help. Oh and on a side note I am sorry to say Naruto Nine tailed Demon Lord is up for adoption as of now.. I'm sorry but I have lost inspiration for that story


End file.
